Rain Stop, Goodbye
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Setelah 4 tahun, Shintaro akhirnya kembali ke Tokyo, tapi banyak hal yang ia lupakan. Sampai ia melihat seorang gadis, ia kembali mengingat semuanya.


_Drap drap drap…_

Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat yang kubisa. Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang mulai berdegup cepat seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan lariku. Aku tak peduli dengan salju yang turun dan membuat jalanan menjadi putih tertutup oleh salju. Angin yang bertiup juga terasa lebih dingin dari hari kemarin, namu aku tetep berlari dan tak berhenti walau hanya sedetik.

Aku berhenti tepat saat melihat seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri sambil sesekali meniup tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Sudah kuduga dia tetap menungguku walau di hari yang sedingin ini. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Ayano-_chan_, _gomen_…"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Ayano itu menengok dan tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "_Daijoubu_, Shin-_kun_."

Aku tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Ayano tidak memakai syal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan di tengah udara yang sedingin ini tanpa syal dan juga sarung tangan? Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, aku melepaskan syalku dan memakaikannya pada Ayano. Ia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Shin-_kun_, nanti kamu bisa-"

"Kata _kaa-chan_ aku tak boleh membiarkan seorang perempuan kedinginan, jadi pakai saja syalku. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Setelah selesai, aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Tangannya yang kecil terasa cukup dingin. Sebenarnya, sudah berapa lama ia menungguku?

"Kalau aku pegang begini, tanganmu bisa terasa lebih hangat, kan?"

"_U-un, arigatou_, Shin-_kun_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Stop, Goodbye<strong>

**Mekaku City Actors/Kagerou Days/Kagerou Project by Jin**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onii-chan! Okiro!<em>"

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan perlahan dan mendapati Momo yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarku. Aku terduduk dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 7:15. Apa sih yang ia lakukan di hari minggu pagi ini? kenapa juga dia harus membangunkanku sepagi ini di hari libur?

Momo terlihat semakin kesal dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil mengutukinya di dalam hatiku.

"Jangan bilang _onii-chan_ lupa!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Lupa? Lupa apa?

"Hah?" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan degan sedikit bingung. Momo menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Duh, hari ini kan kita mau ke Tokyo."

Tokyo… ah, kenapa aku baru saja ingat akan hal itu? Mulai bulan depan aku akan tinggal di sana lagi. Tunggu, apa tadi aku bilang kalau aku akan tinggal di sana lagi? Lagi? Kalau begitu dulu aku pernah tinggal di sana? Tapi kapan? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?

"Ah, aku ingat! Kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, loh!" kata Momo seakan ia teringat dengan sesuatu dan tertawa kecil. Bertemu dengannya? Dengan siapa?

"Siapa?" tanyaku lebih tepat pada diri sendiri berusaha untuk mengingatnya, namun ternyata Momo dapat mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahukan _nii-chan_. Biar menjadi kejutan untukmu hehehe…"

.

Ternyata cuaca hari ini tidak begitu bersahabat. Hujan turun tepat saat aku menaiki _shinkansen_. Ya, memang musim ini masih sering hujan, tapi bukankah bulan Juli ini seharusnya hujan sudah berakhir? Ah, sudahlah aku tak peduli akan hal itu, tapi kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah dan juga rumah di saat seperti ini? kenapa tidak bulan April saja saat awal semester baru?

"Ne, Momo, apa kita pernah tinggal di Tokyo sebelumnya?" tanyaku mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi. Momo yang sedang makan, langsung menatapku dengan kaget dan menghentikan acara makannya. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"_Onii-chan_ benar-benar melupakannya?"

"_Eto_, entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengingatnya…"

"Kita tinggal di sana empat tahun yang lalu."

Empat tahun yang lalu? Kalau begitu saat umurku 10 tahun? Apa yang terjadi selama aku di sana? Kenapa aku tak dapat mengingatnya?

"Momo, apa kita punya teman di sana?"

"He? Maksud _nii-chan_?"

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa maksud dari kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Momo masih terlihat menunggu jawaban dariku. Ah, benar juga tadi pagi aku bermimpi aneh. Tapi, aku lupa bermimpi apa. Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku memberikan sebuah syal berwarna merah pada seseorang, tapi siapa orang itu?

"Ya, apa kita punya teman di sana? Tadi pagi aku bermimpi aneh dan di sana aku bertemu seseorang, tapi aku tak tahu siapa orang itu. Kau tahu siapa dia?" aku berusaha menjelaskan sebisaku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aku melirik Momo sekilas.

"Ah, mungkin maksud _nii-chan_ dia?" kata Momo lebih tepatnya seperti balik bertanya padaku dengan penekanan pada kata 'dia'. Aku mulai sedikit kesal pada Momo. Kenapa sejak dari pagi ia seperti merahasiakan sesuatu? Siapa sebenarnya 'dia' yang dimaksud Momo? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan namanya padaku?

"_Saa…_" jawabku asal. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam otakku yang memaksa untuk keluar, tapi melihat sikap Momo yang seperti itu sepertinya aku tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Hehehe… bagaimana kalau _nii-chan_ nanti jalan-jalan dulu? Mungkin saja _nii-chan_ akan teringat sesuatu. Ah, ini payung untuk _nii-chan_." Kata Momo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna merah dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan malas dan berharap agar payung ini tak akan kugunakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati jalan-jalan jika hujan tetap turun?

.

Pada akhirnya yang kuharapkan tak terkabul. Hujan tetap turun dan Momo meninggalkanku sendirian sejak turun dari _shinkansen_. Kemana ia pergi bahkan aku tak tahu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku membuka payungku dan berjalan pelan. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing di mataku walau cukup banyak perubahan, tapi entah bagaimana aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa melupakan semua ini? apa yang terjadi selama aku tinggal disini?

Aku terdiam saat melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kalau dulu aku bersekolah disini. Aku tersenyum kecil karena akhirnya aku berhasil mengingat sesuatu. Ternyata memang benar kata Momo kalau aku harus berjalan-jalan keliling untuk mengembalikan ingatanku yang samar-samar.

Aku kembali berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti berjalan lagi saat melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di bawah pohon di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu sedikit lebih panjang dengan warna yang sedikit kecoklatan dan memakai syal berwarna merah yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sedang apa ia di sana saat hujan begini? Kenapa juga ia tak memakai payung?

"Dasar, ia pasti lupa membawa payungnya lagi…" gumamku. Tunggu, tadi aku bilang 'lagi'? kalau begitu aku mengenal gadis itu? Siapa? Siapa dia?

Aku berusaha menggali ingatanku saat berumur 10 tahun. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengingat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi selama aku tinggal di Tokyo. Aku ingat sehari sebelum kepindahanku ke Osaka dulu, aku menemuinya dan memberikannya syal itu karena ia tidak menggunakan syal di hari yang bersalju itu. Dan nama gadis itu adalah…

Reflek kakiku langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya. Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan memayunginya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Apa iaa tidak kedinginan?

"Kau ini, ceroboh seperti biasanya, Ayano!" kataku sedikit membentak sambil menjitak kepalanya pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Shi-Shin-_kun_?" katanya sedikit tergagap.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu sakit?" aku masih terus membentaknya. Ia kini terlihat ketakutan dari pada terkejut.

"_Go-gomennasai…_" katanya masih dengan ketakutan dan sedikit bersalah. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Lain kali jangan hujan-hujanan lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"_E-eto_… menunggumu? Hehehe…"

"Menungguku? Kau tahu aku datang kesini hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Sejak kamu pergi, aku selalu menunggumu disini setiap hari."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak datang? Kamu akan tetap menungguku?"

"Ya, karena aku yakin kamu akan datang walau aku tak tahu kapan hehehe…"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menungguku sejak empat tahun yang lalu? Ah, aku baru saja teringat kalau dulu aku tak memberitahukannya karena aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis, tapi jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini aku pasti akan mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah padanya. Bukan hanya karena tak mengatakannya dulu, tapi karena aku telah melupakannya juga. Bagaimana jika tadi aku tak bisa mengingatnya? Ia pasti akan terus menunggu disini.

"Kenapa? Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak perlu menjawabnya, kan? Karena sekarang kamu ada disini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang. Aku menelan ludahku saat melihat senyumnya yang ternyata membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Ah, iya aku ingat kalau aku sangat menyukainya dulu. Dulu? Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu pulang dulu sebelum kamu sakit."

"_Un, arigatou_, Shin-_kun_…"

Seperti De Javu, kata-katanya sama seperti dulu saat aku memberikannya syal itu. Tunggu dulu, aku baru sadar kalau ia masih menggunakan syal itu. Padahal bulan ini memasuki musim panas. Aku masih menatapnya dan baru aku sadari ternyata tubuhnya cukup mungil.

"_Ano_, Ayano… aku akan tinggal di Tokyo selama dua hari. Kalau kamu ingin bertemu… kamu bisa mengirimkanku e-mail atau menelponku…"

Ayano berhenti berjalan dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku kan tidak punya alamat e-mailmu ataupun nomer handphonemu-"

"Akan kuberikan." Kataku dengan memotong pembicaraan Ayano. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tak menginginkannya. Pokoknya, jangan berikan aku alamat e-mailmu ataupun nomor handphonemu padaku jika aku tak memintanya. Aku akan menunggumu di sana sampai dua hari nanti,"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Apakah ia tidak lelah menungguku seperti itu terus-terusan? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Ayano?

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Aku mengikutinya di sampingnya. Aku… aku tak akan membiarkanmu menungguku lagi, Ayano. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatmu seperti itu lagi.

.

Selama berada di Tokyo, aku terus menemui Ayano yang menungguku di taman. Aku terus pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya sebelum akhirnya aku akan ke Osaka lagi. Dan aku sudah ingat kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Semua itu terjadi karena aku kesal kepada kedua orang tuaku yang tiba-tiba pindak ke Osaka. Aku terus merajuk dan memaksa ingin kembali ke Tokyo, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Lalu, akhirnya aku berpikir bahwa aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Ayano lagi. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya sehingga akhirnya aku benar-benar melupakannya.

Ternyata setelah empat tahun berlalu, keluargaku kembali tinggal di Tokyo. Dan saat itu aku tak peduli sedikitpun karena aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengira sedikitpun bahwa aku akan langsung mengenali Ayano ketika melihatnya untuk yang pertama kalinya saat di Tokyo setelah empat tahun berlalu. Ternyata, aku memang masih menyukainya.

"Ne, Shin-_kun_, kamu akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo, kan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap Ayano dengan bingung. Ia memakan pancakenya sambil menatapku balik.

"Maksudmu?" kataku dengan bingung. Ia berusaha mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat dan menelannya.

"Maksudku, kau tak akan pindah lagi, kan?"

"Oh, tidak. Orang tuaku bilang aku tetap di Tokyo dan tak akan pindah kemanapun. Kenapa?"

"_Uun…_" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Matanya seakan-akan menerawang entah kemana, "_Ano ne_, besok… besok aku akan pindah…" lanjutnya.

"Pindah? Kemana?"

"Ke Kyoto. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali lagi kesini, tapi tak tahu kapan…"

"Besok?"

"Iya. Oh iya, aku naik _shinkansen_ jadi kemungkinan besar kita bisa ke stasiun bersama. _Shinkansen_ku berangkat pukul 08:00 kalau kamu?"

"Kalau tidak salah sama sepertimu. Apa kamu berangkat sendiri?"

"Ya, orang tuaku sudah lebih dulu pindah kesana jadi aku berangkat sendiri."

"Kalau begitu besok aku dan Momo akan menjemputmu pukul 06:45. Kamu harus sudah siap."

"_Hai, wakatta_!"

.

Hari ini, hujan tetap turun seakan-akan mewakili diriku yang bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan Ayano untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata dua hari tak cukup untuk menghapus rasa rinduku selama empat tahun. Dan saat kukira aku akan bisa bersama dengannya, ia malah pindah ke Kyoto. Apakah aku tak ditakdirnkan untuk bersama dengan Ayano?

"Ayano-_neechan_, kapan _nee-chan_ akan kembali ke Tokyo?" kata Momo dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Ayano.

"Aku tidak tahu, _gomen_…" jawab Ayano sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku berusaha untuk tak mempedulikannya dan melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 07:45. Ternyata sudah cukup lama aku berada disini. Lebih baik aku menaiki _shinkansen_nya sekarang jika tidak mau tertinggal. Lagi pula, _shinkansen_nya sudah tersedia sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Shinkansen ke Osaka berada di peron 3, sedangkan Kyoto di peron 4.

"Momo, sudah waktunya kita pergi." Kataku sambil menengok ke arah Momo. Momo mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Ayano.

"_Bye-bye_… semoga hari-harimu di Kyoto menyenangkan, Ayano-_neechan_!" teriak Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju peron 3.

"_Un_, kau juga, Momo!" kata Ayano tak kalah keras dari Momo. Aku menatapnya dan ia balik menatapku dengan bingung.

"_Ano_-"

"_Dame_! Kamu tidak boleh minta alamat e-mail ataupun nomer handphoneku, Shin-kun. Apa kamu tahu alasannya kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu apakah kamu akan menungguku seperti aku menunggumu? dan aku akan meminta alamat e-mail juga nomer handphonemu saat aku kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba aku mohon jangan beritahukan aku. Jika aku tahu, maka aku akan bisa menahan rasa rinduku. Pasti aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung bukan melewati pesan-pesan itu."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan… aku akan menunggumu di tempat kau menungguku selama ini." jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku.

"_Arigatou_ Shin-_kun_…" jawabnya. Aku kembali melihatnya dan mendapatinya tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan. Aku menghapus air matanya dengan telunjukku lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Cepat pergi, nanti kamu bisa tertinggal."

"_Un, bye-bye_ Shin-_kun_!" katanya sambil berjalan pelan dan melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju peron 4. Setelah ia tak terlihat lagi, aku berjalan pelan menuju peron 3 dan memasuki _shinkansen_.

"_Onii-chan_! Cepat kesini!" teriak Momo begitu aku masuk sehingga orang-orang menengok. Aku membungkukkan kepalaku tanda meminta maaf dan langsung ke tempat Momo. Ia menunjuk ke luar jendela. Aku helihat apa yang ia tunjuk dan mendapati Ayano yang sedang duduk di s_hinkansen_ sebelah sambil melihat ke arahku dan Momo. Siapa sangka ternyata kursinya berada di tempat yang sama dengan tempatku dan Momo?

Masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi sebelum _shinkansen _berangkat. Hujan terlihat sudah berhenti dan matahari mulai muncul menyinari pagi ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku menuliskan nama Ayano di jendela. Ayano terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ku tulis. Aku harus bisa menuliskan kalimat selanjutnya sebelum kaca yang mengembun ini menjadi kering.

Aku kembali menggerakkan telunjukku dan menuliskan kanji _dai._ Setelah itu, aku kembali menulis kanji _onna_, tapi sesaat aku selesai menuliskan kanji itu, _shinkansen_ Ayano terlihat bergerak memulai perjalanannya. Tak lama setelah itu, _shinkansen_ku juga berangkat menuju Osaka. Kenapa? Padahal tinggal dua tulisan lagi dan aku bisa mengungkapkannya. Sepertinya aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Ayano sampai harus dipisahkan seperti ini.

Aku mengepal tanganku dan meninju pelan jendela yang kutulis tadi.

"_Onii-chan, daijoubu_?"

"_Hai… daijoubu…_"

.

_Hyuuusss…_

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga membuat bunga-bunga sakura berguguran. Hari ini, tepat dua tahun aku menunggu Ayano di tempat ia menungguku. Kini aku sudah SMA dan hari ini adalah semester baru. Seperti inikah rasanya menunggu seseorang tanpa suatu kepastian kapan ia akan kembali?

Aku memasang headset di telingaku dan menekan tombol play dari handphoneku. Sebuah intro lagu terdengar mengalun dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmatinya.

"Ternyata, kau benar-benar menungguku…"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat kutunggu kehadirannya berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, Ayano?"

"_Hai, tadaima_, Shin-_kun_."

"_Okaeri_."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya selesai juga~ ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini loh yey! Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau apapun sebagainya. Aku harap kalian bisa memberikan kritik dan saran ^^ oh iya Shin itu sebenernya mau nulis daisuki (大好き) tapi dia baru sempet nulis 大 sama 女 tanpa 子 sama き.

**Regards**

**Seina Hanagata**

**omake:**

"_Ano_, Shin-_kun_..."

Aku menengok dan melihatnya.

"Waktu di _shinkansen_, kamu menulis _dai onna_?"

"Bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menulis _daisuki_..."


End file.
